Sweetly Broken
by MysticMewtwo
Summary: [RE-UPLOAD] story of how a little girl's tears could manage to break his non-existent heart into pieces. "How could a little girl like her have this sort of impact on me!" "I wanna be just like you, Sensei!" "I don't want you to leave me alone!" "Give him back... He... People need him..."
1. Prologue

**Sweetly Broken**

**Summary:** A story of how a little girl's tears could manage to break his non-existent heart into pieces. "How could a little girl like her have this sort of impact on me?!" "I wanna be just like you, Envy!" "I don't want you to leave me alone!" "Give him back... He... People need him..."

Enter, Sin, known as Otohime to mortals, a young Homunculus who has a rather abnormal power, however is unaware. That is, until she meets_ Dante._ Sin is a small Homunculus child, no memory of anything or anyone. She comes across two different groups of people one who want to 'help' her, and one who want to 'protect' her. Who are these people and which ones wish to do what to her_..._ what will happen in these strange turns of events? And what is she to Envy? Slight AU (Because Wrath and Oc can grow).

**Pairing:** OcxEnvy

**Rating:** M for gore, cursing, sexual behaviour and emotional events.

**Warning:** This Fanfiction contains detailed description in which some people may be too squeamish. It does not, however, contain EnvyxEd, EnvyxWinry, EnvyxLust, EdxOc OcxWrath/Lust/Greed/Pride/Gluttony/Sloth etc. It does contain EdxWinry and itsy bit... ok maybe a lot of WrathxOc, but overall EnvyxOc. I _do _think Wrath is the cutest, most innocent, adorable Homunculi, but Envy is the seeexxxieeeesstttttttt uuunnnnfffff. XD

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_She stood there eyes wide, looking down on the slumped over body, blood gushing from the hole in its chest. She held up her hand to her face, looking at the blood that stained her small, frail, shaking hands. Her Byzantium eyes shook with surprise and fear of her own new found strength and powers. Her mouth was agape, her unusually pointed canines protruded from behind her small, thin lips. Her Gainsboro Silver hair, which was now starting to grow damp with the rain, fell in clumps on her shoulders. _

_Her hands grabbed the sides of her head, regretting what she had just done, and quietly whimpering, scared of herself. She wanted to bring the dead slump back alive, but even for her naïve nature, she knew that wouldn't be possible. What scared her more than her actions was the pleasant tingling in her stomach. What could it be? Could it be happiness, the adrenalin coursing through her veins, or possibly the excitement of killing someone with her bare hands? He did attempt at mugging her, but that couldn't justify the feeling of satisfaction and excitement swelling in the bottom of her stomach, rising and rising with every breath. She had to get out of there, before anyone could witness anything that had happened tonight. Hastily, she slung the hood of her Cornsilk coloured cloak, whipping it over her so no one could see her face, she couldn't let anyone know, what she had done, where she had been, what she had felt...Conceal it and don't let it show._

_She never used her powers since..._

* * *

_**Hey guys! Yuusssssss this is a new story I planned on making this for a while now and I'm glad to start it. The chapters with be immensely long so be prepared to wait. I'll be putting HIFFAAL! On HAITUS for a while until I complete this, I'm much interested to write this ^^'' SOOORRRRYYYYYYY :3**_


	2. A New Face

**Sweetly Broken**

**Chapter 1:** A new face

**3 Years Later, Central**

Edward and Alphonse had just returned from their fight with Wrath and Sloth after overcoming another dead end to their search for the red stone they have searched for. Ed looked frustrated as ever, while Alphonse had a disappointed look in his soulful eyes.

"Great, another false lead. What next, eh Al?" Edward sighed heavily. Al gave a grunt in acknowledgement as they made their way to Central Command. Edward dreaded the moment when he had to finally confront Colonel Mustang about his research for the Philosopher's Stone, he could just picture it.

"_Struck out on the Philosopher's Stone again, huh?" Mustang said in a silly mocked voice of Edward. He sighed heavily and waited for Mustang to shut his mouth._

"_How do you expect me to keep funding this goose chase?! Money doesn't grow on trees there, Chief!" The dark eyed soldier questioned melodramatically. He then opened his eyes to scan the room, planning to tease Edward once again._

"_Eh? Where'd he run off too?" He questioned himself, very aware of his younger friend's death glare. He glanced over his paperwork, smirking._

"_Oh, there you are! I couldn't see you there behind my paperwork. Seeing as how _short _you are." He cried out dramatically, chuckling loudly at the small blonde._

Edward glared daggers at the upcoming iron bars, guarding the fortress behind it. The rain pattered softly against the cobbled streets of Central City, drenching the Argent stone to a dark Cadet. Alphonse shook his brother out of his daydream, pointing him towards the corner of the stairs. Edward gasped inwardly, wondering why that was there.

A little girl sat on the wet stairs, appearing to be silently scarfing down a bun of honey glazed tiger bread. A Cornsilk coloured cloak was wrapped around her small frame, blocking any view of her face. Loose strands of Gainsboro were hanging behind the cloak, obscuring the little child's face. Edward and Al moved forward towards the girl, hoping to get some sort of reaction from her.

"Uhm... Hello?" Edward said gently. She did not respond, instead, she just continued to eat the bread she held in her small hands. Now that Ed and Al were close up, they could see that this young girl's skin was extremely pale, her toes beginning to turn blue. He suddenly became panicked about this poor girl's health.

"Hey, kid! We need to get you inside where it's warm!" Ed exclaimed loudly. Alphonse swiftly lifted the girl up into his arms.

"Put me down." She said quietly.

"No way, kid! You're gonna catch your death out here in this weather!" the young blonde shouted determined, as Al proceeded to bring her inside of Central Command. The little girl tried struggling, but gave up after she realised it was futile. She just lied there in Alphonse's arms, limp but not dead. They eventually found a doctor who was able to get her a bed and something warm.

"Al, why don't you go report to Hawkeye and Mustang? I heard Black Hayate had been brought in for Sniffer Dog Training." Edward told his brother.

"Okay brother, I hope she's alright, but she seems strange, you wouldn't think a girl her age could stand staying quiet or still." Al replied to his older sibling before Edward heard the suit of armour clank off towards The Lieutenant's office.

Ed thought Al was right, she was _very _strange. He really had never seen a child who could sit still or be so quiet. Thankfully, the little girl took whatever consumables they offered, but did not offer a single expression to them or utter a single word. Ed began to get tired of this for a few hours, before confronting this little girl.

"Hey." He spoke gently. She didn't answer, her face was facing down towards her lap underneath the thick, warm covers of the hospital bed. He was just about to speak again when she cut him off.

"Hey." She said almost inaudible. Ed was surprised he got her to speak. He decided he would turn this into an interrogation.

"I'm gonna ask a few questions, try to answer them all, if you can." He said softly, so he wouldn't scare the girl. She nodded, but didn't turn or look at him.

"Ok... What's your name?"

"Don't have one." She said almost straight after he had asked.

"Uhh... Ok, where are your family members?"

"I don't know. I think they're dead." Ed gasped at her. He knew he shouldn't ask what he was going to ask but he did so anyway.

"Do you know how? Tell me what you remember." He said slightly less kindly, leaning forward to gently touch her bare shoulder. She didn't flinch or shiver.

"All I remember is the car crash. It hurt to breathe, then it all went black. I felt so cold, then I saw this person, he was pale white and had no face. I talked with him for a while, then I felt little black hands grab me and pull me towards a big door. Then I saw dead people and I was in the middle of a strange Transmutation Circle. I also saw a young lady with short, black hair. She wore a tall collared dress with a pendant. There was a guy with green hair, a chubby guy and two really pretty ladies. I think one of the ladies came up to me and I saw them holding a red stone and pressing it to my forehead, I felt so much pain and I passed out after that, but then I ended up in a different place..." What she said shocked Edward.

A guy with green hair.

_That must be Envy,_ Edward thought, a_nd those two ladies must be Lust and Sloth._ That's when it hit him. _The person that she met was Truth, the dead people were the sacrifices for human transmutation, a Transmutation Circle, in the middle of a Transmutation Circle. _This young girl, she wasn't a normal child, She wasn't even a technical child! She was a _Homunculus._

"Listen, girl, do you know what a homunculus is?" He asked hesitantly. She turned and looked at him with large childlike Byzantium coloured eyes. She nodded slowly.

"A Homunculus refers to the mythological concept of an artificially created human, presumably brought into existence by certain means of alchemy." She said slowly, which shocked Edward at her knowledge. He smiled gently as her head sunk back to the covers.

"And what about alchemy, do you know anything about it, maybe the rules?" He asked, praying he was wrong about her. She nodded again.

"Alchemy is, as it is understood as the ancient metaphysical science of manipulating and altering matter by using natural energy. This act is known as 'transmutation' and its sequence is usually described as comprehending the material, then deconstructing the material to its most basic elements and then reconstructing it as something else, but you cannot exceed the original material structure's makeup formula,"

"_Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange._" They said in unison. It all went quiet for a while until the older boy spoke up.

"Heh, you sure know your stuff..." he said. He saw her smile weakly under the clumps of silver hair.

"How old are you?" He asked with the same softness in his voice.

"..." She didn't reply, but her face showed deep thought. Soon enough, she lifted her head up, looking at him with the same shining yet dull Byzantium coloured irises.

"I... I think I'm 15 years old..." She replied, unsure of herself. Suddenly, she sneezed twice, then began shivering.

"C-c-co-old..." She stuttered while holding her arms. Edward's eyes widened slightly and turned to call someone.

"Lieutenant Ross! Al, where's Maria!?" He shouted down the hall. He heard footsteps of the familiar short haired older woman running to the hospital room Edward was in. She stopped and saluted to him out of courtesy.

"Yes sir! What's wrong?" She asked sternly. He pointed to the young girl shivering.

"Take her to the baths and give her a nice hot one so she can warm up." He commanded as she rushed over to get the girl up.

" Hello dear, can you stand?" Maria asked nicely. She nodded and she slipped from under the covers and held onto Maria's sleeve hesitantly. Edward smiled at this. She led the girl to the bathing chambers and turned on the hot water with a little cold. Maria then walked over to the girl, smiling in a motherly fashion.

"Sweetie I need you to go into the stall and change, please." She said calmly as she knelt down to the girl. She nodded once again and stalked over to the small booth. The blue clad soldier sighed and turned around to turn the hot water off, but suddenly getting the feeling something was behind her. She froze, unable to move out of uncertainty. Lieutenant Ross slowly reached for her front holster, which lay her gun. She grabbed the gun and swiftly turned around, pointing the gun at the figure that stood behind her...

* * *

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Sweetly Broken. Next chapter might be longer, can't make promises though**


	3. Him

**Sweetly Broken**

**Chapter 2:** Him

She looked down, sighing in relief. It was just the little girl, who was now undressed and holding a folded white towel over her chest.

"That was quick, I didn't even hear you." She laughed, patting the girl's head gently. She stared at Maria with her big purple eyes and walked over to the bath and stepped in, with a little help from Ross. She sighed in pleasure as the warmth of the bath heated up her pale Alabaster skin.

"Ah... Much better" She mumbled to herself as Maria squirted some shampoo onto her hand and entangled her hands into her wet hair.

"How are you feeling now, dear?" she asked in that same motherly tone as she ran her shampoo covered fingers through her locks. The little girl grabbed the sponge and began washing her small shoulders.

"Much better, thank you, Miss..." She said with a rather pleased tone.

"Do you have a name?" Maria asked sweetly. She shook her head.

"Mm-Mm. No, I don't remember it. I don't remember anything. Maybe you could give me a name, Miss?" She asked quietly. Maria's eyes widened slightly, taken aback by the young girl's forwardness.

"Are you sure sweetie? I didn't think anyone could forget their own name, even with a case of amnesia." She wondered to herself. The little girl dunked her head under the water to wash out the suds of the shampoo. She resurfaced soon enough and replied to the Lieutenant.

"I don't mind. There's no point in everyone calling me 'The Little Girl' or 'Sweetie', is there?" She said with a small smile. The soldier smiled warmly at the girl and thought of a name.

"Hmm... How about," Maria began. The little girl turned her head to look at the brown haired woman expectantly.

"How about Otohime?" She asked, hoping it would be suitable enough.

"Otohime..." The little girl said to herself. She liked the way it rolled off her tongue. She smiled and turned to the soldier.

"I love it! Thank you, Miss!" She exclaimed happily.

"You don't have to keep calling me Miss, Otohime." She said warmly.

"Okay... Uhm.. I'll call you Mommy!" She said with a shy smile. Maria was taken aback by this, but after a bit of consideration, nodded and smiled motherly. It was like a hole in her heart had been filled. Secretly, Maria had always wanted a child, especially a little girl like her. She could feel tears well up, put blinked them away.

"Yes, I'll be your Mommy..." She said with hope and peace in her voice. She looked at Otohime, who was staring at her with those round childish eyes and huge smile. It made Maria feel warm inside, warmer than she had ever felt.

"Mommy, can I get outta the tub now?" She asked. Maria nodded and helped her out. The soldier then looked around for the white towel that Otohime was holding before, but was unable to find it.

"Otohime, where did you put that towel?" She asked, but the silver haired girl just shrugged her shoulders and stared blankly at her. Maria waved her off and walked to the door.

"I'll just go and find one, okay?" Maria smiled. Otohime nodded slightly, walking around the bath chambers, exploring it. The blue clad soldier walked out the door, locking it so no one would be able to walk in on the naked little girl.

Otohime wandered around, looking in the stalls for nothing in particular. Suddenly she heard small high pitched squeals coming from the corner of the room.

"G_uh... How humiliating as to have my stone wiped of its power. Now I'm stuck in this ugly, helpless form. Damn that Hoenhiem!" _It cried, angrily. The girl turned around to find a small green lizard crawling out of a small dark hole in the corner.

"Hello...?" She asked, hoping to get a reply. She did get a squeak of surprise.

"_Hey! Whaddya think you're doing, listening in on that, filthy worm!" _It shouted. She walked over to it, wondering what it would be doing here. It saw her and backed away slowly.

"It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you, little guy." she said softly. It looked at her suspiciously, but relaxed a little.

"_Leave me alone, I don't need help from a human. And don't call me 'little'! When I get my hands on some power I'll be the scariest, hottest, sexiest guy you'll ever see!_" He threatened, hoping to get some sort of reaction. He looked when he didn't hear anything, hoping to have scared her a little. He didn't, that's when he really looked at her, sensing her aura was different, it was very different form a human's.

"_Hey, what's up with that? You're not even human! How is- Wait, don't tell me you're a Homunculus like me, are ya?" _he asked confusedly as her face lit up with surprise. He crept closer to her, slipping around her to look around the little girl.

"Uhm... Excuse me, about that stone you were talking about before... Do you mean-"

"The Philosopher's Stone, yes." He spoke calmly. He looked up at the Otohime, surprised to see what he saw in the girl.

"That's strange... Your Philosopher's stone, it's so powerful." He spoke to the girl. She looked at him surprised.

"Really? How powerful?" She asked him.

"Powerful enough to use all of the power of a normal one and still have plenty left." He said. Otohime raised an eyebrow, suddenly knowing where the conversation was going.

"Hold on." She said, standing up and walking over to one of the stalls.

"_Hey! What are you doing, brat?" _He asked. There was a window next to the row of stall that would probably work. She placed her hand over the glass and suddenly blue sparks licked at her small palms. She grabbed the window's glass, creating an object from the transparent material. She then used the material from the stall to make another object to fit with the transparent object she was carrying. After she had made the objects she came back, holding it open. She had made a glass jar and a lid.

"Here, get in." She spoke. He hesitated.

"_Why? So you can hand me over to the Pipsqueak and the Tin Can?" _He cried angrily. She just smiled.

"I promise, I won't let them touch you, I want to protect you and if it makes you feel any better, I don't really like or trust those two boys. They've done something and they intimidate me, but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna bend over to their every wish." she told him rolling her eyes with a grimace.

"You said that you were powerful, so let's make a deal, I know that if they find out I'm not human, no doubt they'll take me in for interrogation. I know how the world works, I'm not as stupid or naïve as everyone thinks I am. I may have lost my memory and I may be young, but that doesn't mean I've lost my knowledge of the world. So, here's the deal," she explained. He became slightly intrigued by this girl and leaned in closer.

"_Go on then, I'm listening... Girl."_ He said as he listened in on her.

"I'll give you half the power of my Philosopher's Stone so you can become as strong as you say. But, if the soldier's get suspicious of me, in other words, if they find out I'm a homunculus and want to take me in for interrogation or trick everyone to do experiments on me, I want you to use that power to protect me from them, but just don't hurt Mommy." She explained reasonably. The lizard stared at her disbelievingly at her. He then turned away from her, his head cocked up.

"_Tsk, I don't need your help. I could get a Philosopher's Stone all by myself without the help of some brat." _He said proudly. Her shoulders slacked and an '_I knew you wouldn't_' smirk was printed on her face with a small defeated expression in her eyes. She screwed on the lid to the jar, but came up with a plan.

"Okay, I tried. You may not look it, but I can tell you're strong, you can handle the soldier that are around ten times your size all on your own." She said, her voice with hidden sarcasm that he didn't notice.

"_Right!_" He said, his tone full of pride.

"I mean I'm sure you can find another Philosopher's Stone anywhere here.." She spoke again.

"_Rig- Hey! You mean there's another stone around here!?_" He asked stupidly. He suddenly realised what she was doing when she began giggling.

"_Okay! I get it. I'm probably gonna die out here... Maybe, It wouldn't hurt to just use a _little_ of your power..._" He said suggestively. She turned back to him, her eyes hopeful.

"Really?!" She asked happily. He slowly nodded his head, his embarrassment showing clearly.

"_Yeah, help me to help you..." _He said defeated. She grinned happily as she unscrewed the lid and held the jar open to him. He reluctantly crawled in to the back, his small arms crossed over his green body.

"Okay! So the plan-"

"_Yeah, yeah... If the guards get suspicious, I'll protect you if you give me a little of your power._" He said irritatedly.

"Half." She corrected as she screwed on the lid and subconsciously warped her fingernail into a sharp claw and poked holes into the lid. The lizard was shocked at this, but said nothing.

"I'm Otohime, by the way." she said as she busied herself making holes for him to breathe. He grunted in reply.

"_Envy._" He stated simply. She nodded and stood up as her nail reverted back to normal, once again going unnoticed by Otohime.

"Now I can't give you any power right now, I will sooner or later, hopefully sooner than later." She said and he nodded in acknowledgement. Otohime suddenly heard the door unlock and quickly paced over to the booth to place Envy to where the soldier supposedly thought where she had 'undressed'.

"Keep quiet and stay there." She said, placing a finger over her mouth. He nodded as she exited the stall...


	4. Realisation

**Sweetly Broken**

**Chapter 3:**Realisation

"Otohime, I found some towels. Sorry it took so long, surprisingly there aren't that many clean towels lying around here." Maria said as she entered the bath chamber with two fluffy, white towels slung over her arm.

"It's okay, Mommy." she said politely as she took one and wrapped it around her small body. Maria helped her dry herself and the little Gainsboro haired girl smiled her little smile. Maria patted her hair and pushed her a little in the direction of the changing rooms.

"Now go on and get dressed, I'm sure your clothes have dried." She said softly, Otohime nodding shortly after and padding to the rooms. She knew she said she wouldn't do it anymore, but couldn't help but find her powers were indeed helpful, and changed her form to one with clothes on and her silver hair was now tied in a messy ponytail.

Her grey dress hung off her shoulders, but what was new was the extra cloth sewn onto the hip of the dress and flowed to the end of the dress. She grabbed the jar that Envy was kept in and used the supposedly 'lost' towel to transmute a small length of strong string. She tied Envy into her dress and covered the jar with the extra cloth as to keep him hidden. She came out of the stall, purposely taking longer so Maria wouldn't get suspicious of her speedy changing. Otohime skipped over to 'Mommy' and grabbed her sleeve. Once again, Maria couldn't help but find the simple gesture sweet and smiled again. They walked out of the room and back to the hospital beds that she was previously resting in.

"Major Elric, I'm back and the girl is now clean." She said with a smile.

"I couldn't wash myself properly, so Mommy helped me! Look, my hair is all shiny and soft!" Otohime exclaimed happily as she let go of Maria's sleeve and skipped happily over to Edward.

"Thanks Lieutenant, I'll take care of her for now." He said, patting the girl's head, gently. She let out a happy squeak and Edward couldn't help but smile.

"Yes sir, but would it be alright if I could watch over her a while?" The lieutenant asked politely. The short blonde looked at her with surprise.

"You sure got attached to her, haven't you, Lieutenant Ross?" He said warmly. She blushed, shrugging her shoulders.

"Heh, I guess so. Otohime's sweet. She thinks I'm her Mommy now." She explained rubbing the back of her head.

"It's ok Maria, you're dismissed. I'll handle it from now. Just go and relax now, I'll make sure she's safe." He assured the short haired woman. She nodded, saluting him and walking away. He picked her up and placed her in the hospital bed. He then walked over to close the door, locking it securely. Otohime looked at him curiously.

"It's okay, I just need some privacy to ask you some more questions." He said calmly. She nodded, suddenly secretly suspicious of him.

"You're name is Otohime, right?" He asked. She nodded again.

"Mommy gave it to me, I asked her to." she told him, fiddling with the covers.

"Mm-Hm." He said making that a note to himself. He then pointed to her dress.

So, what's underneath that extra cloth on your dress. You didn't have that before." he said raising his eyebrow. Her eyes widened in surprise, but she tried to lie her way out of this.

"N-nothing. I had this before..." she said panicking slightly.

"No, I don't think you did. When it comes to detail, it pays to pay attention." He said with a smirk.

"_Otohime, he caught me, just give it up..._" Envy said quietly. She sighed, grabbing the small jar. She held it close to her, scared he might take it away from her.

"What's that?" He asked, now suspicious of the green lizard in the small jar.

"...His name's..." She began, looking at Envy. He turned back to her and nodded, defeated.

"His name is Envy." She said as his eyes widened in shock. He knew Envy would try something with this little girl, knowing he was more dangerous than he seemed.

"Otohime, hand him over. He's dangerous!" He exclaimed, shooting up onto his feet. She held him away from Edward, clutching the jar, her eyes closed tightly.

"No! Don't take him away from me!" She cried. Edward was slightly taken aback by this.

"He said he'd protect me, so I'm gonna protect him from you people!" She exclaimed, her eyes squeezed shut.

"Otohime, you don't understand, he's evil!" He shouted at her. She opened her eyes to glare at him.

"I won't let you take him away from me! I am a Homunculus! I know that much to see that I have a Philosopher's Stone and it's much more powerful than anyone's!" She shouted angrily at him. Edward was growing impatient and stomped over to her, reaching to grab the jar.

"Otohime! Give. Him. To. Me!" He screamed at her.

"No!" She squeaked loudly. She was scared, Envy could tell. But why would she act this way towards someone she didn't even know she could trust? The answers to those questions would probably remain unknown to Envy.

"_Otohime! Let me out, I'll bite the Pipsqueak's little face off!_" Envy cried. Edward felt a rage bubble in his stomach.

"Hey, who are you calling so small that he could ride on the back of an ant?!" He screeched, his eyes burning with hatred. Suddenly, blue sparks appeared from her hand and she grabbed Edward's arm sending a shock to Edward as he cried in agony, his wrist now immobile. He stumbled back, holding his now broken arm and staring in shock at the scared young girl who now had her arm in front of her face trying to protect her face. A red glow appeared from Otohime's chest, slowly transferring to Envy. The three of them watched in shock at what was going on. Soon enough, the light died down and Envy felt like he had enough energy to spark up a powerplant.

"_What the hell was _that?!" Envy choked out. Otohime was so shocked by everything that had happened that new tears began to form and she began sobbing loudly.

"Mommy! Mommy I'm scared!" She screamed, her hands clenching and rubbing her tear filled eyes. As if on cue, footsteps were heard pattering along the floor to the hospital room. Edward slipped and fell to the floor, a dumbfounded look on his face.

"So I _was _right... She's a Homunculus." He mumbled to himself in disbelief. The door came crashing down, revealing Lieutenant Ross, Sergeant Brosh and Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang. Maria and Denny had their guns out, ready to shoot and Mustang's middle finger and thumb were an inch from touching.

"What the hell is going on here, Fullmetal!?" Mustang shouted at the small alchemist.


	5. Taking Action

**Sweetly Broken**

**Chapter 4:**Taking Action

Suddenly, Maria dropped her gun and ran to Otohime, pulling the sobbing girl into her arms, squeezing her tightly.

"Otohime! Are you okay?" She cried, concern and fear filling her.

"Lieutenant Ross! Don't go near her!" Edward shouted.

"Why, what's wrong, Major?" Denny asked, confused.

"She's a Homunculus, she'll kill you!" Edward cried, ignoring Denny. Denny's eyes shot wide in shock, but Mustang looked at Edward in disbelief. Nodding, he walked over to Maria, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him, holding Otohime who had calmed down a little, but was still crying.

"Colonel?" She said, her eyes uneasy.

"Step aside, Lieutenant." He said sternly. She reluctantly stepped aside, but Otohime gripped the clothing near her bosom.

"Mommy! Don't leave me..." She said between sniffles, scared that if she let go, Maria would disappear. The brunette could feel her heart break at the sight of the little girl that needed her.

"Fullmetal, explain to me what a Homunculus is, just to be clear." He said sternly.

"Sir, with all due respect, what do you plan to do?" Maria asked, fearful for Otohime's safety.

"Not now, Lieutenant Ross. Fullmetal, tell me. _Now._" He said again, growing impatient. Edward cleared his throat, hesitantly obliging to the Colonel.

"Homunculus refers to the mythological concept of an artificially created human, presumably brought into existence by certain means of alchemy. Several of these creatures have been made, but we don't know what they're made for or how they are created. The ones that I've encountered are ruthless, evil creatures." He spoke with all the knowledge he had of them. Mustang turned back to the little girl, still crying. For a moment, a spark of pity and sympathy clouded his expression, making him hesitate.

"And you say she's a Homunculus, correct?" He asked him. Edward nodded.

"A Homunculus, bringer of chaos. I know they carry around the Ouroboros, which is a symbol of Chaos and Discord, on certain parts of their body. They are disgusting creatures that are brought into existence by certain means of alchemy; Human transmutation. These creatures make me sick to my stomach..." The Colonel mumbled above audible levels. It cleared up for Edward in what Mustang was going to do, however the look of pure terror on the girl's face made him hesitate to let the onyx eyed man do this.

"These creatures... They are the one responsible for Maes Hughes death..." He continued, Maria's eyes widening slightly.

"I guess that's enough for me." He said as he lifted his hand, bringing his fingers together, ready to click. Maria's eyes widened in shock as she ran to grab the little girl.

"Otohime!" She screamed fearfully. Her arms encircled the girl, protecting her from the blaze of fire that was about to come.

"Move, Lieutenant." He said sternly.

"No!" She cried clutching her tighter, her eyes squeezed shut. "I won't let you hurt her. She's mine and I won't let you kill her, you monster!" She screamed, tears welling up.

"Lieutenant, she will grow up and become a bringer of death. I can't let her off. She's not a real girl, and _YOU ARE NOT HER MOTHER!_" He roared, angrily. Otohime's eyes shot open, then grew into a hateful, venomous glare at the older man.

"_Shut up!" _A small voice shouted at Mustang. They all turned to see the voice coming from Envy.

"_If you kill either of them they'll be all alone! If you would just stop and actually think about what other people want, maybe you'd be a better person, maybe even a Fuhrer! There are people that need them, and I will not let you hurt them! This is why most humans disgust me, _you _disgust me Mustang._" He said, his voice growing louder and angrier with every sentence he spoke. Envy looked surprised; surprised at his own emotion. He couldn't explain what had just come over him, or what he felt at that moment. He knew himself. He knew this is not what he would say at all, he would have loved to see the little girl and the short haired brunette get fried to a crisp. But even thinking that gave him a bad feeling in his stomach for reasons he did not know.

"Envy..." Edward was the first to speak. Suddenly, there were more soldiers arriving at the scene as they heard the shouting.

"Excuse me, coming through, please excuse me." Said a familiar voice. A figure popped into the doorway, waving a friendly hand. They all gasped in shock and stared wide eyed at the last person they'd expect.

_Amestrian Fuhrer King Bradley..._

**Sorry! Short chapter, gomenesai! I will have a longer one next chapter. Which will be posted... Today...**


	6. More than One

**Sweetly Broken**

**Chapter 5:** More than one

"Hello, I heard a lot of commotion over here, so I decided to check it out. Soldiers, you are excused." Said the voice that belonged to the great and powerful Fuhrer, King Bradley. Everyone in the room except for Edward, Otohime and Envy turned to salute Bradley before he waved a dismissing hand.

"Fullmetal," He began, turning to the blonde on the floor. He held out a gloved hand and Edward took it as he was pulled up to his feet.

"Why don't you explain to me what's going on. From the start, if you may." He asked kindly with the same friendly, calm smile he usually wore. Edward couldn't help but relax.

"Well, we found this girl at the gates for reasons unknown and her feet were blue so we took her into Central Command before she got frostbite. We then got Lieutenant Ross to bathe her and whatever happened there made Otohime think Maria was her Mom. We now know that she's a Homunculus and a threat to the military, so Roy _was _going to get rid of her before the problem actually started. But, Maria is being way too difficult for us to handle." He explained to his superior. King nodded, turning to the girl.

"I see." He said, stepping over to the girl.

"Stand aside, Mustang. You are dismissed." He said as the young man saluted to him. He nodded, sliding over to where Brosh and Edward stood.

"Hello, little one." He said kindly. She tilted her head to look at the kind man and suddenly, her sobbing came to a halt.

"Y-y-you're not gon' hurt me or Mommy, are you? Or take away Envy? Please no!" She cried, grabbing the jar she had almost forgotten about and clutching it tightly.

"No, child, it's alright. I just want to have a little chat." He said with a kind smile gracing his lips. The tears had stopped forming and her sobbing had subsided. He held out a large hand out for her and she looked at it with large Byzantium eyes. She took it gingerly, placing her small palm in his large hand. His hands were much bigger and bulkier than hers, but they were gentle and warm. He slid her out of her bed, smiling gently at her with closed eyes. She released his hand to only grip his pant leg securely as they began to walk away from the white room.

"Sir, what do you plan to do?" Mustang asked, curious but wary.

"You have nothing to worry about, oh and Lieutenant Ross?" He spoke, earning a turning of the head from the short haired woman. He turned his head to her, still smiling.

"do not fear, Maria, I will not let her come to harm." He assured her. Otohime looked back at her, before running up to her, hugging her tightly.

"Love you, Mommy." She said, snuggling closer into her blue uniform. Maria paused, unable to answer. She felt complete.

"I... Love you too, sweetie." She said, hugging the little girl close and placing a kiss on her forehead. They parted and Otohime went to get Envy in his jar and ran back to Bradley, holding his trouser leg again and walking away. Maria saw them go and clutched her heart, smiling gently and sighing. She had never been more content.

"Mr. Fuhrer, where are we going?" She asked. He looked down at her, a smile still on his face, but his eyes were open.

"You know what you are, correct?" He asked. She nodded.

"A Homunculus. I have strange powers. I can transform, use Alchemical powers and I have an extremely strong Philosopher's Stone." She stated to him innocently. It was quiet, until they managed to reach the Führer's Office. He grabbed a set of keys form the guard, before turning to the tiny Homunculus holding his pant leg.

"Now, don't be afraid, but there are some people you should meet." He assured her and she nodded, preparing herself. He unlocked the door, pushing it open as it creaked.

"Hello there, child." said a soft, seductive voice. She looked up to see a tall, lean woman. Her hair was stark raven black and her skin was pale like ivory which contrasted against her hair. She had a red tattoo on her sternum, just above her breasts and wore a long black dress that clung to her body with black gloves that had strange red circles with lines connecting to them. She was truly and utterly beautiful. Her eyes were what stood out the most; they were a bright Mulberry that glistened beautifully. Otohime stared at her wide eyed, mesmerized by this woman.

"You're so pretty..." She mumbled above audibility. The woman blinked before smiling, black lipstick outlining her thin lips. She walked over, gently patting her once on the head.

"Sweet." She said simply. Otohime looked behind the tall woman, staring at another woman with light chestnut hair. She had long hair, however, shorter than the black haired woman. But, like her, she also had a red tattoo, above her left breast, presumably where her heart was. She wasn't drop dead gorgeous as the taller woman, but still quite beautiful. She smiled at the girl formally and she returned the smile shyly. She looked around the room and saw a stubby short man with a bald head. Unlike the women, his eyes were completely pale with no pupils, irises, nothing. Just empty white voids. He looked at her, sucking on his finger like a child.

* * *

"Dammit, I _had _the chance to burn her alive and what do I do? Step aside and let it get away!" Mustang scolded himself while pacing around the room. Edward stood there with a hand stroking his cheek, thinking about the small girl, her face stricken with pure terror. It was just unbearable, like she was just a small teenage girl...

"Shut up Mustang, you should be ashamed of yourself, trying to harm an innocent little girl!" Marie croaked, her voice hoarse from screaming at people. Said man glared at her, stopped his pacing. He slowly stepped forward to her, opening his mouth to growl and snarl at her.

"For the last. _Fucking. _Time, Lieutenant, She was not human! She was a goddamn monster, created by more monsters! She was not in the least _human._ You must be blind not to realise, but they are the ones at fault for ruining our country! For god's sake, they murdered _Hughes!_ Open your eyes, Maria! THEY. ARE. NOT. WORTHY. TO. LIVE!"

_Crack._

Mustang hit the floor, holding his bruised jaw in which the young alchemist had just punched with his right, automail arm. Edward clapped his hands together, dusting them off. He looked at Mustang with pure hatred in his stare. One that spoke for him.

"Fuck you, Mustang." He spat, venom bathing in his words.

"You're wrong Mustang. She _was _human, but she wasn't fully human." He said darkly. Mustang's stoic eyes widened slightly at this information.

"What are you going on about, Fullmetal? Speak up, boy!" He ordered, standing up and staggering towards the small man.

"I don't know for sure, but I read it in an alchemy book when I was younger. Apparently, you can get Homunculi by a human via the body absorbing a Philosopher's Stone in the bloodstream. It requires extremely dangerous and careful precision, but if the body is unable to handle it, it will reject it, killing the person, destroying their brain. But, if it succeeds..." he trailed off, knowing they knew what would happen. Mustang shook his head, unable to comprehend this new information.

"But, how is this better than a normal Homunculus? Do they become stronger, faster, better?" the serious man interrupted, confused. Edward had a hard look on his face as he looked downwards. He turned back to Mustang, same hard expression.

"If I remember right, they become a Homunculus, but they are able to age and stop ageing at a certain point, usually at the point where the Philosopher's Stone is at its most powerful or strongest." he explained, uneasily. Realisation suddenly hit Mustang like a backhand to the face and he slumped down, eyes wide and full of remorse and regret. He covered his face with a gloved hand.

"I... I almost killed a child... No not again... I promised myself I wouldn't become like... _Him..._" he mumbled to himself, flashbacks of the Ishvalan War coming back to him.

"_Please, all of you retreat or we will not hesitate to shoot!" A young man boomed, trying to force back the Ishvalan people from where they stood, silent but with rage filled hearts. A man with short blonde hair looked around, he stepped up, looking as if he would give a speech. He remained silent, a small evil grin plastered on his face as he sauntered up to one of the foreigners. A little girl, with pure snow white hair and deep blood red eyes. She had an innocent look on her face as she stared back up to the guard. The rest of the people backed away, scared of what will happen to them if they stayed where they were. They were holding back, presumably, the child's mother, fear in her eyes for her little child. Mustang watched this from afar, wondering if this man could help._

"_Lieutenant Braeburn here will lead you back to your slums. Do not fight back, we repeat, do not fight back." Mustang shouted through his megaphone. Suddenly, Braeburn grabbed his gun out of the holster, pointing it at the young girl's head. He face contorted into a massive, malevolent grin, his eyes tainted with venom. A loud bang was heard and the girl slumped to the ground; dead. A shriek of horror from the Ishvalan people snapped Mustang out of his trauma. He couldn't believe it. One of his own men... Had shot a _child.

Mustang sat there on the floor, drowning in his own misery. Edward stayed quiet. Suddenly, footsteps were heard and a figure walked in to the room. It was the lieutenant, Maria. She spoke up gently.

"Edward, I saw her." She said. He looked up at her.

"Who was she with?" He asked, concerned.

"She was with a woman, long black hair, purple dress and pale skin. Something doesn't seem right about her. She was... I don't know." Maria told him. She looked down, her face hard from thought. The alchemist's eyes widened at the description.

"Marie, where were they headed?" He asked her, his voice on edge slightly.

* * *

"Lust, can I eat her?" He asked excitedly. Otohime's eyes widened and she backed away slowly, spinning around to the presumed Lust and clung to her black dress.

"Now Gluttony, that's not any way to treat the newcomer." She said in that breathy voice of hers. Her gave her a sad look, gazing towards the little girl beside her. She turned to Bradley, chuckling lowly.

"Very timid and childish for a fifteen year old." She hollered, smoothly. He turned his gaze from Otohime and Gluttony to nod at the busty woman.

"Mmh, yes. But she'll get used to the environment as she goes along." He smiled, turning back to the two smaller people of the group.

"I'm sorry, friend." He said, before smiling stupidly at her. She nodded, relaxing a little.

"Otohime, child, I would like you to meet Gluttony," Bradley pointed to the round stubby fellow.

"Lust," He then pointed to the black haired woman.

"And Sloth." Pointed to the shorter woman.

"And surely you know Envy now." She nodded, he smiled.

"So, child," Bradley began.

"You know who you are, what you are, how you exist. But do you know why you exist?" He asked her calmly. She shook her head.

" You exist because of one woman; Dante. She may not have created us, but she takes care of us." He told her, smiling. She stared at him, intrigued.

"Dante?" She asked confusedly. He nodded.

"Would you like to meet Dante, little one?" He asked, opening his good eye. Her face contorted into a big open smile, her head nodding vigorously.

"Yes, please! I have so much to ask her!" She cried happily as Bradley chuckled. Lust then stepped forward, resting her hand on her hip. The Fuhrer nodded to her.

"How would you like it if Lust here were to take you?" He asked knowingly. She nodded so hard her head began to feel light. Lust gently touched her shoulder, causing her to look at the tall woman with a big smile.

"Let's go then." She said softly. Otohime nodded, tailing behind Lust with Envy in her hands.

"Oh, child?" Lust asked.

"Yes, Miss. Lust?" She replied.

"I would prefer it if you needn't call me 'Lust'. That's my.. err... Code name." she lied.

"Ooohhhhh. Then, what should I call you?" she asked. Lust smiled at her.

"Call me... Solaris." She said calmly. Otohime nodded.

"Okay... Solaris!" She said cheerily. They continued out the doors of Central Command. But, what they didn't see was that Maria was close by.

"Otohime! Otohime, where are you sweetie!?" Maria called as said child turned around to see her so called 'Mommy' standing with her hands cupping her mouth.

"Mommy!" she shouted happily. Lust turned around, suddenly. She cursed inwardly, turning her dress into a casual lavender one with a tall neck. Otohime ran towards the short haired woman, crashing into her with a hug. Maria gladly returned it.

"Sweetie you were gone for a while, I was beginning to get a bit worried." She said, relief obvious.

"I'm terribly sorry, did we make you worry for her?" A soft, breathy voice said. The two females turned to see Lust standing there, a friendly smile on her face. Maria stood up, placing a kiss on the little child's forehead.

"Hello, Lieutenant Maria Ross." 'Solaris' said, smiling. Maria returned the gesture, holding out her hand.

"Hello, pleased to meet you. I'm-"

"The child's mother, I know, Fuhrer Bradley told me about you and your saving of the Elric Brothers. You're really a mother to admire." 'Solaris' cut her off, trying to hide a grimace that spread across her face at the mention of the damned brats. Maria blushed, shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm only doing what is necessary. Oh, and where are you two going?" she asked. Lust was lost for words, she had no excuse or lie. Otohime saw this and thought that Lust didn't want 'Mommy' to worry about them.

"Miss. Solaris is taking me to see Mrs. Fuhrer! Mr. Fuhrer said that Mrs. Fuhrer wanted to meet me and let me stay at hers for a while until we figure out the problem." She said without falter. Lust was surprised at the young girl's ability to lie faultlessly. Maria was surprised that the little girl could have that sort of 'opportunity'. She smiled, big and wide.

"Wow, sweetie! That's amazing, tell Mrs. Bradley I said Hi!" She exclaimed, hugging her adopted daughter tightly. She stood, gripping Lust's hand firmly.

"Please take care of my daughter." She said sternly. Lust nodded, then took Otohime's hand and they walked away.

"Be safe..." Maria whispered to herself, once again clutching her heart.

**I told you I'd make this chapter longer :D Enjoy ^_^**


	7. Dante

**Sweetly Broken**

**Chapter 6:**Dante

A few hours had passed, Lust and Otohime had entered a large woods. They had already jumped onto a train to Dublith and were getting closer and closer to Dante's mansion.

"Miss. Lust? How much longer until we get to Miss Dante's house?" Otohime asked innocently.

"It shouldn't be long now." She replied calmly. Soon after they had entered the woods, Lust had slipped back into her normal black dress and gloves. Otohime looked down at the jar she was holding, making sure Envy was still alive; he had been quiet since his outburst at Central Command. She then saw why he had been quiet on the train ride. He was asleep in his small lizard like form. His eyes closed peacefully, his back rising and falling with his steady breath. She didn't know why he had been quiet, but he'd been over thinking everything that had happened not a few hours ago. He was distressed, he had been wondering why he would stand up for her like that, despite him never standing up for anyone at all. _No one. _Now he'd finally escaped reality, giving his brain a rest and having a good doze off. Besides. It didn't seem he'd be turning back to normal anytime soon.

Soon enough, the two women reached a large house. It had a purplish colour to it, very eerie. Otohime had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Envy. Envy, wake up." she said softly. When that didn't rouse him, she screwed off the lid of the jar, reaching a hand in and gently slapping him with the back of her hand. She heard him stir awake and she smiled.

"_Hnnn... Where are we...?_" He slurred, rubbing his large eyes with his tiny hands.

"We're at Miss. Dante's mansion." She said softly. He rolled his eyed, sitting back with his tail between his legs.

"_Not this hag again_." He said with an exasperated sigh. He knew who would be waiting with her; Greed and the little _brat, _Wrath.

"Who's Greed and Wrath, Envy?" The little girl asked, walking along behind Lust. Envy was caught off guard, did accidentally speak out loud?

"No, I don't think you did. I think I can hear your thoughts. I'm sorry, that's rude isn't it?" she said sheepishly, a guilty look on her face.

"_Hn. Just keep quiet about what I think, would'ya?_" He spat. She nodded perking up. She reached into his jar, gently wrapping her fingers around his small body.

"_H-hey! Whaddya think you're doing, eh!?_" He cried, struggling to get free.

"It's ok, Envy. You seemed cramped so I thought I'd let you out for a bit." she said as he stopped struggling. She let him crawl onto her shoulder, his little green hands gripping her neck for security. He looked up at her, scanning her face up close. She was pretty cute, not that he cared or anything. Nope, definitely not. Lust pushed open the large door, flipping her hair back over her pale shoulders. The large doors led to a huge, dimly lit ballroom that set some sort of mood beautifully.

"Whoa..." Otohime squeaked quietly as Lust smirked at her expression.

"Welcome back, Lust. Envy," A soft kind voice began. Otohime turned to look for the voice and found a tall woman with dark, short hair. She wore a colourful blushed tomato dress with a tall collar that reached halfway up her slender neck. She was quite thin, but not abnormally, just the right amount of meat on her bones. She wasn't gorgeous, but nor was she pig ugly. She was quite pretty and cute, just not as pretty as Sloth or Lust. No, they were far more prettier. She turned to Otohime, wearing a thin smile on her lips, her arsenic eyes calm and collected.

"Sin." She nodded. Otohime looked confused; wasn't her name Otohime? Was she talking to her? She held up a pointed finger to herself.

"M-me?" She questioned to the young woman. She nodded, a slight sympathetic expression on her ivory skin.

"Yes, my sweet. You must've lost your memory as did Wrath when you passed through the gate. I pity you child, your own parents didn't love you enough to bring you back themselves." she said with a sad smile. Otohime, or Sin, stood wide eyed, shocked at the explanation from this woman.

"W-who are you? And you knew my parents? What happened!? Wha.. Wh-wha..." She stuttered, unable to form words as the tears once again came crashing down her face. The woman walked up to Otohime, bending down and gently gripping the girl's chin, getting her to face her.

"I am Dante, your creator and Mother. Don't cry now. Don't cry, it's alright. We will be your family. Come serve for me and I will be the mother you couldn't get the privilege to have." She spoke calmly. Otohime looked at her, ready to protest.

"B-b-but, I already-y h-h-have a Mommy... She is at Central Command." She spoke with a slight hesitation. Dante sighed, prepared for this.

"I'm sorry, Sin. But, you have failed to realise that humans and Homunculi do not mix. They're all just tricking you, ready to kill you for their own selfish needs. Your Philosopher's Stone." She said pointing to her chest. Otohime broke down in tears, crawling forward, gripping the lady's legs gently.

"Please, I-I don't wanna be alone! Don't let them kill me! I just want a family!" She squealed, sobbing harshly.

"And a family you will get, my dear. Come, join us and you will _never _have to be alone. We will _always _be there for you to protect you." She spoke softly, her hands clasped in front of her. Envy rolled his eyes, sickened by the veined empathy Dante gave this girl. _Lying bitch,_ Envy thought to himself, grimacing. Otohime looked up, a small smile gracing her face. She nodded, happy to join. Dante looked at the girl, a calculating look in her eyes.

"I see, your Philosopher's Stone, Sin. It's connected with your powerless stone, Envy." she said, raising an eyebrow.

"_What do you mean, Dante?_" Envy spoke sarcastically however it fell on deaf ears. It was as if she couldn't even see or tell he was even there.

"Tell me, little girl. Did at any point you experience and _intimate_ connections with Envy, Example, mind reading, inability to go anywhere without him or possibly a warm red glow, connecting you two?" she asked, knowingly. They glanced at eachother, then looking back at the tall woman.

"Yes." She replied. Dante smiled.

"I see. Knowingly I knew this would happen, you _are _based from the same sin. What you two experienced was _et propinquos. _A powerful connection. You two had made a deal of some sort. Assuming that he would protect you and whatnot, you has given him _half _of the power you wield in your Philosopher's Stone and ultimately connected your stones together." She explained flawlessly. They both stared wide eyed at her.

"_You mean to tell me that we're now connected? We can sense eachother, hear eachother, feel each other's presence at all times?" _Envy squealed in his high pitched voice.

"Envy? Oh, you're there. I didn't see you there, what is with that form and have you been there the entire time?" she asked surprised. This pissed him off, _a lot._

"_Listen here, bitch! I'm in this form because _'Hoho Daddy'_ decided that he needed to keep me _'under control'!_ It's not like I wanted to be in this form! The damn fucker crushed the power outta me, _literally!" He snarled, glaring at the tall woman. She just rolled her eyes melodramatically.

"Oh shut your trap, Envy, and change back into your normal form. You now have six times the power you had even _with _your original stone. Hurry up, you're useless in that form." She told him sternly, not seeming to care about his pride. He looked shocked, then giddily grinned.

"P_ut me down, I can't wait to change back into my cute, powerful, hot model again! I don't get why no one told me about this sooner!" _He cried happily. Otohime obliged, grabbing him and placing him on the marble floors. Soon, red sparks jolted around Envy, causing the little girl to step back cautiously. The lizard grew taller, taller and taller until she saw long arms sprout from his sides and spiky hair grew from his head.

Soon enough, the bright lights died down, revealing a young teenager with MSU green, spiky hair like the leaves of a palm tree. His body was well built with muscles, not too much however not so little that they are nothing, they stood out very well. His face was toned and shaped, his eyes were violet with dark Byzantium slits like a cat, curves and muscles in all the right places, especially his abs and his smirk held much mischief, almost playful. His teeth were pointed and sharp, again like a cats, and he wore black spandex clothes that clung and stretched against his skin, giving perfect clarity to his toned chest, his top was cut just below his chest and he wore shorts that reached up to his mid- thigh, a sort of loincloth attached with slits on the sides.

"Hahn..." Otohime squeaked, a Harvard Crimson making it's way up to her pale cheeks. In her opinion, he was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. She didn't realise she was blushing and gripped the empty jar tightly to her chest, trying to hide her face behind the _transparent _glass. The redness did not go unnoticed by Lust and Envy, however. Envy just smirked, lifting his muscular arm up and flexing.

"Like what you see, eh?" He said with a playful smirk. His voice teetered between genders, but she only found that more attractive as his voice was aplenty with husk. She just squeaked in surprise, hiding her red face with her Gainsboro silver hair. His smirk grew wider, knowing this girl had developed a small crush on him like most of the young girls these days. He chuckled huskily to himself as Lust graced a small smirk on her face.

"Looks like you have another admirer, Envy." She said with her breathy voice.

"Yeah, I can see that." He said with a lopsided grin. Dante stalked away, moving to another room. Otohime managed to regain her composure walking up to Envy as he had a casual conversation with Lust. She gently gripped his loincloth and tugged tentatively, getting his attention. He halted his conversation, crouching down to her level, the smirk gone from his face.

"Where is Dante going, Envy?" she asked shyly.

"She's probably gone to get some Red Stones." He answered casually. She blinked in confusion, looking at Lust for explanation.

"Red Stones are what gives us our power, Strength and Representation. You'll need substantially less due to your Philosopher's Stone and age." she explained. Otohime nodded understandingly.

"May I look around for a little bit, Envy, Lust?" She asked them both. Envy nodded, standing up to glance at Lust.

"I don't see why not." Lust said plainly, the green haired boy pushing the little child's back.

"Greed and Wrath are here too, right?" Envy asked Lust. She nodded, shooing her off.

"Yes, go find Wrath. He's a lot older than you are, though. He might play... _Rough._" She said, chuckling seductively at her additional detail. The little girl padded off in search of the one they call _Wrath._ She didn't have to look far, however. As soon as she opened the doors to a different room, there was a little boy, stumbling back, shaking a little.

"W-who are you?! I wasn't doing anything, nope! Definitely not! No siree!" He excused as he placed his hands in front of him, his shoulders tense underneath his chin.

"It's ok. I'm Oto- Uhm... I'm Sin." She told him. He nodded, holding his hand out and smiling.

"I'm Wrath." He answered. She pushed his hand down and wrapped her arms around his neck for a hug. Wrath had never experienced this sort of intimacy, but he found that he quite liked it. He wrapped his arms awkwardly around her sides, unsure of what to do in the situation. She pulled away, smiling happily at him.

"Nice to meet you Wrath!" She said sweetly, he smiled more confidently at her. She then reached up to poke his nose gently.

"Tag." she said simply, before running off, giggling as he chased after her. Envy and Lust watched after them, wondering how Wrath could be so childish sometimes. Said boy jumped and tackled her to the ground, poking her head.

"Tag!" He shouted, grinning. Before he could get up and run, she had already poked his stomach. He looked at her in surprise.

"Tag!" She said, speeding off. She was just about to jump to climb up on one of the indoor balconies however, she wasn't careful and ended up crashing into Dante, knocking the woman off her feet. Wrath, Envy and Lust looked at her in shock.

"Oh Shit." Envy mumbled. Dante looked at Sin, who had tackled her and was now scrambling up to try and help up her superior.

"M-Miss. Dante! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Forgive me!" She cried scared of what the older woman would do. She watched her stand up, dusting her colourful dress and looking at the small sin.

"My, that was inconvenient." She said, brushing her hand over her dress, smoothing the creases.

"Be careful next time, control your speed." She said with assertion in her voice. Sin nodded and the older woman smiled.

"Here." she said holding out a clenched hand. Sin looked at it curiously, holding out her tiny palms. Dante's unclenched her hand, dropping whatever she had into the little girl's hand.

"Red Stones?" She said, confusedly.

"Yes, eat them and you will become stronger," she began, looking over to the little girl's knowing crush.

"Strong enough to protect Envy." she said suggestively. This caught Sin's attention, perking up at the mention of the green haired boy. She nodded, dragging her hands to her mouth and pouring the small stones in, crunching and chewing them. She didn't know exactly what they were, but what she did know was that they. Were. _Delectable._ She moaned from the taste, how it played on her tongue, the texture, the flavours. Everything. She was reluctant to swallow, but did so anyway. Her eyes widened, a jolt shooting through her. Then she felt multiple things. She felt an ache pool in her stomach, an insatiable hunger, fatigue and annoyance. She also needed more stones, how _greedy. _She held her head, annoyed at the throbbing pain she felt that resided in it. However, she felt satisfaction overcome her, as if she had just had a full day's rest and was now ready to take on anything.

"Wow, I feel incredible." she said, looking at her hands, then over to the wall. Then back to her hands, then to the wall again. She walked over to the wall, gradually gaining speed. She went as fast as lightening and her fist came in contact with the wall, shattering it completely. She clapped her hands together, happy at her new found strength.

"Excuse me, Sin. If you don't mind, I would prefer if you didn't break down every wall you see." Dante stated, slightly annoyed. Sin smiled sheepishly before clapping her hands and pressing them against the rubble. Blue sparks once again licked against her palms, a bright light surrounding the rubble, returning it to the wall without a trace of it ever breaking.

"Fixed!" She exclaimed, turning to face the sins behind her. Wrath ran happily up to her.

"Wow, you can do alchemy too? So can I!" He cried, a grin plastered into his face. Her face lit up and she grabbed his hand, running up to Dante.

"Miss. Dante? Can we go outside and play with out alchemy, please?" She asked kindly. Dante looked sceptical of the idea, raising her eyebrow.

"Well..." She began, but was cut off by two children with huge, watery, Byzantium, puppy dog eyes looking up hopefully at her.

"Pleeeeeeeaaassseeeee?" They chorused. Eventually, she gave in, sighing in defeat.

"Fine, but I expect you back her when Envy calls you, Sin." She said sternly.

"Yes Ma'am!" They shouted in unison as they ran to the big double doors leading to the heavily forested area. They were gone.

"Envy," Dante said, said sin turning to her with a nonchalant expression bordering his face.

"You will be put in charge of caring for this girl." she stated.

"Ex_cuse me!?_" He shouted, disbelievingly.

"You will be in charge of taking care of Sin. I can't do it, Lust has Gluttony, Gluttony himself is too stupid, Greed is irresponsible, Sloth has Wrath, Wrath is just a child and Pride is back in Central. You're the only one bothered or responsible enough to do this job." She raised her voice, making the uncontrollable sin back down a little. Envy sighed, defeated.

"Do not worry, Envy. She is an ageing Homunculus. She grows a little bit faster than the average human and needs all the nutrients an average human needs, however, once she reaches the age of eighteen, she'll remain that way for eternity. When that happens..." Dante explained, leaning up to whisper in his ear. Envy let out a small gasp in shock, but could not do anything but oblige. _'There you go again, Envy. Willing to protect this girl. What the fuck is wrong with you? You could just kill the little girl anytime you want! But why can't you?' _A small voice asked his icily in his head.

"And, Envy," She began again, causing the sin to jump and face her with a stare.

"If anyone asks just tell them... Random growth spurts and whatnot. I'm trusting you to train her and care for her, Envy. That is an _order,_ Understand?" She said with a slight glare. Envy glared at her, but nodded in agreement.

"Good. Now I need to do some things, keep an eye on_ those _two." she said cocking her head to the door. She stalked off as Greed came slithering through, his hands in his the pockets of his jeans. He looked at Envy, grinning.

"Looks like you've gotta babysit the brat." he chuckled.

"_Brats._" He corrected arrogantly. Greed raised an eyebrow.

"_More_ than one? Mind if I see?"

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed this longer paragraph :3**


	8. Revealing Powers

**Sweetly Broken**

**Chapter 7:**Revealing Powers

"Wow, Wrath you're really good at alchemy!" Sin cried, amazed. Said boy just grinned smugly.

"That ain't nothin' check _this _out!" He shouted, grinning. He flung his hands to the ground, forming a huge slide that was held in the air by thick dirt beams. There was a ladder that led up to the top. Sin clapped her hands together then pressed them against the slide. A flash of light, then the dirt slide was no longer dirt. It was _metal. _

"H-how?" Wrath asked in disbelief.

"My Philosopher's Stone is extremely powerful and doesn't really have me apply to equivalent exchange. Don't tell anybody though." she said placing a finger to her lips. Wrath nodded, pretending to zip his mouth closed. They both giggled, climbing the ladder and sliding down, Sin between Wrath's legs as they slid down the long slide. They reached the bottom, heaped over eachother, giggling to their heart's desire.

"Having fun are we?" A masculine voice asked. They looked up from where they were to see Envy and a different man with brown, spiky, short hair and sunglasses. He wore a jacked with no sleeves and it had fur coming from the collar. His teeth were very sharp and he was quite scary, but cool as well. Sin had never seen this man yet but could tell he was danger by the way Wrath stared wide eyed at him, a drop of sweat running down his face.

"What's wrong, kid? Not glad to see me, eh?" he mocked, grinning from one ear to the other. Sin turned to look at Wrath, noticing the fear in his eyes.

"Who are you? Are you going to hurt Wrath?" she asked wearily as she turned to face the man with sunglasses. He gave her a look of mock hurt, putting a hand to his chest. He let out a cry of shock.

"Tsk! Why I never! How could you think so ill of me," He began, sliding over to press his face close to hers.

"_Sin._" He whispered. _Defence mode activate,_ Sin thought as she grabbed his arm and circle threw him into a tree, catching him off guard. She stood up, Wrath cowering behind her, scared of the man.

"Don't worry, Wrath," She patted his head reassuringly. "I won't let him hurt you." He smiled fearfully at her, slightly relaxed. Envy stared, once again surprised by the girl's bravery, Sin was surprised at her unknown skill. He smirked, clapping his hands.

"Well, well, Greed. Looks like you just got your ass handed to you. By a _little girl!" _He exclaimed, bursting into laughter. Said man had managed to dislodge himself from the green foliage, swinging down from the branches. One of his lenses on his glasses had cracked a little and he had leaves in his hair. He glared disapprovingly at the girl that just handed him his ass.

"Shut up! Anyway she's gotta be the second oldest of you all! How old is she? 100 years old? 150?" He growled, turning to the eldest sin.

"Tsk, Despicable! I'm only 15 years old, old man!" She snarled.

"Yep, she's the youngest of us _all_." Wrath snapped at Greed, gaining some courage.

"So how does it feel to get your ass handed to you, old coot?" Sin smirked deviously at the older man. Said man frowned, baring his teeth.

"Well, how rude. I think I better _teach you some manners!_" He shouted as he came barrelling into the little girl. Sin was too quick however and grabbed his hair and his neck, seismic tossing him to the ground and hearing a satisfying crunch of his back impacting with the cold hard dirt floor. He grunted in discomfort, stunned for a while. He growled irritatedly, rising up and bending backwards.

"Grrrrlll, You're really pissing me off, kid. You will wish you'd have never messed with me, Greed the Avaricious!" He said grabbing her neck and bringing her off the ground. She let out a gargled cry, unable to form words. Envy's smirk faded, he thought this was getting out of hand and made a swift kick to the man's gut. He was, however, too slow and Greed kneed him in the stomach, paralysing the older homunculus. He fell to his knees, the wind knocked out of him.

"Wrath!" Envy snapped at the black haired boy, sitting there watching everything. Sin held up her hand and gripped Greed's wrist, prepared to use alchemy. Greed saw this coming however and used his shield to block it.

"Hmph, no use kid. My ultimate shield is way too strong for that measly move." He grinned a shit-eating grin. Sin smirked, he scowled.

"What are you smiling about?" He snarled. She used a special alchemical attack and managed to dissolve a hole in his armour. Greed hissed, dropping Sin to her feet and backing away slightly.

"What the fuck?" He mumbled, healing his exposed wrist.

"Wrath, help me!" She cried, turning to the boy. He nodded, slapping his hands to the floor and trapping Greed in thick chains. Sin clapped, and pressed her hands against the dirt chains, transmuting them into steel. Greed was unable to move, so all he could do was glare at the girl and the older boy.

"Fuck you guys!" He spat, pissed off as they sauntered over to the little kid.

"Sin!" He cried, running up and hugging her tightly. She patted his head and hugged him back.

"I'm sorry, are you hurt?" He asked concerned for his younger sister like companion. She shook her head, smiling softly.

"Nah, it's okay! I'm fine, see?" She said pointing to her neck. He was surprised to find something; _Greed's ultimate shield._

"Wh- how!?" He cried wide eyed. She shrugged.

"I honestly don't know," She mumbled, smiling and scratching the back of her head.

"But, it seems as though I can absorb powers from people temporarily." She finished, leaving a confused Wrath and Greed.

"Kid, what the fuck are you saying? You tryin'a tell me that when you floored me, you absorbed my powers through the skin contact?" Greed questioned dryly. Sin nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, like that. If I remember, the one you called, Fullmetal Pipsqueak, Envy, He came in contact with my shoulder from his normal hand. I must've absorbed his Alchemical powers, hem must've also known some sort of martial arts. And Lust, she grabbed my hand without her gloves," She began to explain and she bent her fingers and concentrated. Her fingernails rose at lightening speed into long, sharp claws.

"Wrath, I'll need a wall." She told him as he once again slapped his hands to the ground and created a dirt wall. Sin walked over to the wall, slashing it with her long claws. They gazed, amazed by the girl's powers.

"That means I've gained hers too. I also remember meeting a big man with dark skin. He had destruction alchemy and he patted my head to wish _Ishvala _would watch over me on my travels, so that means..." She said, reverting her nails back. Red sparks began to lick her palms as she ran towards the split wall, crushing her hand against it. The wall was surrounded by the crimson sparks as it began to disintegrate.

"Wow..." The black haired boy gasped out. The child flexed her fingers, yawning and rubbing her hand. She fell to her knees. The two sins rushed over, The eldest holding her up. She looked up at him with tired eyes and smile.

"Sin! Are you okay?" Wrath asked, resting a hand on her shoulder gently. She turned, smiling at him and placing her hand over his. A slight blush ripened on his face but went unnoticed by Envy and Sin. Greed however, noticed this and grinned that same shit-eating grin. Envy proceeded to pick the youngest sin up, gripping her securely.

"She's had her power drained. She needs rest for her stone to regenerate." He said, walking back into the large mansion. Wrath sighed, looking down sadly.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk" Said a gruff voice. Wrath shot up, looking at the man in chains.

"What do you want?" He snapped angrily. Greed's grin just grew wider.

"Oh. Is that anyway to speak to your big brother." He pouted mockingly as the younger sin rolled his eyes.

"Besides, who wouldn't want to help a _widdle boy in wuuvvvvv."_ Greed spoke with a babyish voice. This made the little boy blush a feverish red.

"You must be insane." He mumbled, facing away.

"Oh, come on. Admit it, you're in looovveee with the new girl..." He barked, grinning. Wrath just scoffed and walked away.

"Hey! You forgot to get me outta this!" Greed cried, his smashed glasses low enough to see his heather eyes. The small sin just turned his head, smirking.

"What makes you think I forgot?" He chuckled, continuing his way inside as Greed growled furiously.

"You little shit, when I get my hands on you!" Wrath just laughed at his outburst.


	9. Braids and a New Mission

**Sweetly Broken**

**Chapter 8:**Braids and a New Mission

Envy watched the rise and fall of the small girl's chest and felt a sort of peace shoot through him. She looked peaceful, like a child. He had a feeling he should move and do something else before someone thinks he's gotten a soft spot for a _child, _but he felt that he didn't want to, he was very content, although he needn't admit it. _'look at you, you've gone soft for her, baka. Even O'chibi-san is more manly than you've become, and his best friend is a girl! Despicable! How can you call yourself a more perfect being than a human when you feel like this. What would Dante think if she saw her own son become a feeling filled pile of mush? Disgusting...' _The voice spoke again, sounding as if it was grimacing. He chose to ignore it, fully aware of how stupid he was. He heard the door open quietly, then small footsteps were heard coming towards them.

"Wrath?" He asked, despite knowing it was the small boy.

"Yeah?" He replied innocently, the elder sin turning around to face him. The little boy looked the same, however his hair was unusually kempt and brushed. Envy gave him a confused face.

"Uhm... brat, your hair?" He wondered, gesturing to his tidy and neat hair. He also noticed his skin looked softer and cleaner, this just made him even more confused.

"Oh! Uh, Mommy, uh she came by and uh, told me that I was really dirty and I smelled, so she uh, told me to uh, wash and stuff..." He lied blatantly, sweat forming on his brow. Envy just rolled his eyes, pointing to the sleeping girl.

"Whatever, do me a favour and watch over her for a bit, when she wakes up no doubt she be hungry and whine for something to eat." He said nonchalantly, walking over to the doors. Wrath nodded his head, grinning happily. He sat down at the end of the bed, crossing his legs and studying her face. _'She's cute...' _A voice in his head spoke.

'Mmhm.' He answered in his head. Suddenly he began having a conversation with himself.

_'I think Greed's right, you have a crush on her.'_ The voice spoke, he flushed as wildly as his previously unkempt hair was. He began fiddling with it, twirling the tresses between his fingers as he watched this girl.

'Yeah...' he thought. He didn't know what he was doing after, he lost all control of his senses, his instincts kicking in. He crawled over to her, his small body hovering over her sleeping form. 'Oh man, what am I doing!? If I get caught I'm-'

_'Dead?' _The voice spoke. Wrath gulped, blushing crimson as his head dunked down slowly. Wrath knew he shouldn't do this, that Dante, Sloth and Envy would be furious as him taking advantage of the unconscious girl, but he couldn't help himself, his body had a mind of his own! He slowed to a stop, suddenly regaining control of his body. He inwardly sighed in relief, but still didn't have a lot. Instead of planting his lips on hers, he just pecked her cheek lightly, earning a unconscious squeak from the girl. He panicked, knowing she was stirring awake. He quickly fell backwards, trying to steady his breathing.

"What the fuck!?" He squeaked to the voice in his head aloud. He heard it snicker.

_'Just helping you out, geez' _It spoke malevolently. He glared at the wall until she woke up.

"_Nn..._ Wrath?" She slurred sleepily. She sat up, rubbing her eye cutely. He smiled childishly at her, his big, round, child like eyes closed happily.

"Hey." He said simply and she smiled back at him.

"Hey, Wrath. Did you do something with your hair? It looks... Nice." She told him, same sleepy smile plastered on her face. He blushed a little, smiling sheepishly.

"Y-yeah, Mommy came by and told me to wash, besides I smelled bad too. But she left now." He told her with the same lie. She smiled, patting in front of her.

"Come here, I wanna do something with your hair." she asked, kindly. He reluctantly sat in front of her, facing away and felt her hands fondle his soft, black locks. It felt really nice, he'd never had anyone touch his hair, mainly because he made sure they didn't. Then something made him wonder; the red stones she ate. Had they no effect on her? Did they have an effect, but one so scarce, it was barely ascertainable? He stopped his spacing out to pay attention to what Sin was doing. He could feel her intertwine smaller locks of hair around eachother, was she making a braid? His hair was very long, so he had no idea how long _that _would take her.

"Do you have a hair band?" She asked, holding her hand out. He looked around him, forgetting about the band on his wrist. He had picked it up when Dante had fallen and left from before. God knows why she had a hair band, her hair was too short to be put into a bobble, especially with the angle it was cut in. Wrath handed her the bobble, fiddling the blankets when she took it. He felt her wrap it around the base of his hair, completing the braid.

"There! All done!" she grinned, flipping it over his shoulder. He touched it, fondling the patterns and holes. He smiled at her.

"It's... Nice." He said simply. A knock was heard on the door, they turned their heads as it opened. It was Envy. Sin's face immediately brightened up and she scrambled out of bed to reach him.

"Envy! Hello, how are you, Envy-sama?" she asked with utmost happiness. He smirked at her, feeling quite pleased about someone looking up to his cruel, evil ways.

"Pretty good. C'mon, Dante has a mission for you." He said, then looking her up and down. He cringed a little.

"And you... Really need to get some different clothes. If you're a Homunculus, you need to look like one." He explained nonchalantly. She looked at him with big, purple eyes and slapped her cheek.

"You're right! I'm sorry!" She cried, bowing before him. He rolled his eyes, patting her shoulder with the ball of his hand and walking off.

"Doesn't matter, come on. She's not exactly the _patient_ type." He told her as she tailed behind him. She looked at him, wanting to look as cool and cute as he did. Did he actually look like that? Or did he _create _that look? She wondered to herself, trying to find a valid answer.

"I created this look, since I looked awful before this." He read her mind, which startled her until she remembered their connection.

"Oh, well... It looks... cute..." she said bashfully. The older sin chuckled, turning his head to her as they walked.

"Whatever. Hey why don't you try to change form. I did touch you after all." He asked, the same stupid smirk on his face. She thought about it for a minute, before looking at him with upset eyes.

"I can't think of anything to match yours though!" She cried, unhappily.

"Just do it." he said, rolling his eyes in boredom. She sighed and nodded, slowing to a halt. She closed her eyes, concentrating on the form she wanted. She thought so hard, but she was beginning to feel like this was going to be impossible. However, red sparks smacked and flailed around her, ripping away her skin. Envy looked at her boredly, knowing this would happen. Her hair turned a different colour and her clothes were exchanged into something completely different. Envy gazed in awe at the girl.

"Does it look okay?"


End file.
